


Paying it off

by LilDrongo



Category: Heroes of the Storm (Video Game), Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Belly, Belly Kink, Button Popping, Fat - Freeform, Feeding, Gen, Male Weight Gain, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 21:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilDrongo/pseuds/LilDrongo
Summary: A chunkrat gangster AU based off of the new skin that came out for Junkrat in heroes of the storm. where he takes advantage of people in need to feed and rub his belly. Reaper falls victim to this.





	Paying it off

**Author's Note:**

> Happy tummy tuesday! lemme know ideas you'd want to see in this AU!

In light of the new Heroes of the storm gangster Junkrat skin, I have fallen in love with it and need to make a fic about it asap. I hope y’all enjoy!

An AU I made where gang leader chunkrat has people who have debt and stole money from him pay it off by feeding him and rubbing his belly. Then he’d offer them jobs, becoming one of the top gang leaders out there. The more fat he gets, the more work and money he receives. please feel free to lemme know about any ideas you’d like to add for the AU!

————————————

Gabriel was nervous as soon as he entered the double doors to the infamous gang leader’s hub. Which was also an abandoned restaurant. Dozens of the leader’s goons sat at the tables and were doing loads of things. Counting money, playing cards, or just chatting. Despite the somewhat calm vibe it gave off, Gabe was still shaking.

He was just an honest man trying to do an honest job you know. He just needed a boost to head off in the right direction you know? So when Gabe stoke some cash from an ice cream truck, he didn’t expect the money to belong to no other than Jamison ‘Junkrat’ Fawkes.

A name that caused other gangs to shake in their polished shoes, a mastermind at planning jobs and demolitions. Of course he quickly rose through the ranks to become the top man. Everyone who worked for him held the guy in the highest respect. It seemed they wanted to impress him.

So now here he was, brought to this location by an extremely large man who towered over him. His own suit fit pretty snug on him, buttons straining to show off a little of the muscle gut. He wore a pig shaped gas mask. He heard some of the other members call him ‘Roadhog’.

“I-I didn’t know! By the time I did, the money was all gone. I swear I-I’ll pay you back” Gabe begged as he was pushed along by this Roadhog.

“Sorry” the man grumbled, “the boss wants to have a one on one chat with you about paying off yer debt” Roadhog huffed. Shoving Gabe up to the door and knocking one before opening the door and pushing Gabe inside. Gabe was surprised this man could push him around so easily, considering he was pretty heft himself.

Gabe fell to the floor, quickly standing himself up and wiping the sweat from his brow. Only to look up and see an extremely fat man with no top on.

“Wardrobe malfunction, damn suit ripped on me again” Jamie chuckled, patting his pale gut before putting on a white button shirt, a blue tie and a black suit jacket.

Reaper had to close his jaw. Was this really the guy everyone was scared of? He was a fatso! Jamison seemed more like a teddy bear than a gang leader. The new suit he put on didn’t seem to fit him very well either. Both the suit jacket and white shirt buttons strained due to the incredibly big belly Jamie sported. The neck collar was so tight around him it made turning his head nearly impossible. Those chubby cheeks holding up a black fedora. The belt didn’t seem necessary though, those pants were skin tight on the guy.

“Sit down!” Jamie greeted, “you want some candy? Got loads of it” Jamie chuckled, referring to the huge jugs of candy that took up nearly the whole space on his desk. No wonder he was such a fat ass.

“No um I’m good” Gabe smiled, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

“Well Gabe, is it? You know why your here. Did you know the money you still was mine?” Jamie asked, leaning forward in his chair. Causing it to freak under his weight.

“No! I-I just needed some dough to boost me while I look for a job. I didn’t know you were running ice cream trucks!” Gabe defended.

Jamison grinned, taking a toothpick out and picking out some food from his teeth, “No job, so I’m guessing you don’t have any way to pay me back roight?” Jamie asked.

Gabe nodded, “y-yes. I’m sorry, I’ll do anything to pay my debt off!” He said.

Gabe’s behavior made Jamison amused. Almost everyone who goes into his office says the same damn thing. But he rather enjoys it now, “well. For blokes like you, I like to have them pay off debt in another way” Jamie grinned, “go back out there and get Roadie to bring some food to ya, come back in here and yer gonna feed it to me. Maybe rub me belly if I’m full enough” Jamie said as if he’d said this lots of times.

“what?” Gabe asked, “y-you want me to feed you food and then rub your belly! That’s insane!” Gabe huffed.

“It’s either that or end up face down in the dumpster across the street. Make the smart choice” Jamie growled, adjusting the rings on his pudgy fingers.

Gabe gulped and nodded, standing up right away and rushing out the office to look for that Roadhog fella, “Roadhog? Jamison told me-“ Gabe was stopped when a meaty hand turned him around.

“Here, have fun” Roadhog chuckled, handing the huge pile of food to Gabe, who couldn’t even see in front of him the food piled so high. With caution, Gabe stumbled his way back inside.

Was this how Jamie got so fat? Having people feed him to pay off their debts! What kinda gut was he?! The more Gabe thought about it, the more curious he got about that pale gut he got a glimmer of when he first entered Jamie’s office. It seemed, so round and doughy. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to just touch it right.

“Ooo pizza!” Jamie chuckled, happily clapping his hands as the pile of pizza boxes were set down on his desk.

With some struggle, Jamie moved his chair right next to Gabe’s and sat himself down. Gabe couldn’t help but look up and down at Jamison’s ridiculously huge body. It was a wonder how those clothes didn’t rip off him, let alone how he was still able to stand.

“This will be the fourth debt someone’s paid off today. Hopefully there’s some room in this tank for all that pizza!” Junkrat grinned, wafting in the scent of the delicious food. Even though the guy was in such a happy mood, Gabe felt super tense like he could snap at the blink of an eye.

Gabe nervously opened a box of pizza and took out a slice, hand slightly shaking as he brought the slice closer to Jamie’s mouth. So close he could see the band-aid covering his nose. Gabe got so close in fact that his own pudgy belly touched Jamison’s swollen, fat gut.

Jamie gripped the pizza slice with his sharp fangs and practically inhaled it, “hmmmm I do love me some pizza. Maybe get faster at feedin it to me?” Jamie grumbled after swallowing the slice, his pudgy hands pressing against his large belly.

“Y-Yeah, Sorry” Gabe stuttered, quickening his pace as he grabbed another slice and practically shoved it in front of Jamison’s face. It didn’t seem like he minded though, happily comping down on it.

After a few minutes of nothing but shoving slices of greasy pizza in front of Jamie’s face, Jamie broke the silence, “ya still don’t have that job do ya. Ya know ye could always work for me” Jamison said between bites of pizza, his Australian accent still very strong.

Gabe was a bit taken back after the comment. All he did was feed this guy a few slices of pizza and now he was offering him a job? “W-wait Seriously? What would I even do? I gots no experience with guns and shit” Gabe said as he feed Jamie another slice.

“Yeah seriously, if ya end up being a good stuffer then I’ll have ya on feedin duty. Pays a pretty penny, sure better than the job ya don’t got roight now” Jamie said, “looks like yer a good feeder to herself. Seeing that tummy of yours” he chuckled, leaning forward and poking Gabe’s belly.

“T-thanks? I’ll definitely consider” Gabe thanked as he crammed another slice into Jamie’s mouth.

Why wouldn’t he take the job? It’s incredibly easy! All he’d have to do is just feed the guy and rub his belly. Gabe bet it’d pay a lot too. If he wanted to make some money, this was his best bet and he didn’t want to ruin it. So Gabe decided to impress Jamison.

Almost right after Jamie’s offer, Gabe quickened up his pace. Constantly taking slices of pizza and feeding them to Jamison. One slice at a time became two as the boxes emptied. Jamie’s belly slowly expanded outwards with each slice, straining his buttons to the absolute limit.

“Good job *hic* *urp* keep it up” Jamie huffed when he had breaks from constantly eating, which was now far and in between.

Gabe nodded, a look of determination on his face replaced the fear from earlier as he tried his best to stuff the chubby gangster. He watched as Jamie took up more space in his chair as his belly filled up his lap. There was no way he wasn’t going to get the job now. Jamison was getting stuffed to the brim, and it looked like he enjoyed it as well.

The first thing to go was Jamie’s belt, the sound of the leather gave off an extremely loud snap. Jamie have a look of relief as he slipped the belt off. Giving his full belly more room to breath.

*POP*

Then Jamie’s suit jacket button, then followed by a stream of pops from his white button up shirt. Then followed by his pants button. With all the free room it looked like Jamie had gotten fatter, his squishy belly flopping even further down his lap.

Even with this Gabe continued to stuff the gangster, nonstop until all the boxes of pizza were empty. All of the slices inside Jamie’s overstretched stomach.

“Fu- *BURRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAPPPPP*-ck” Jamie belched loudly, wiping the pizza sauce off of his cheek before removing his suit jacket and shirt all together, revealing the extremely soft upper body of Jamison. The constant stuffings showing on his fattened body.

“How do you feel?” Gabe asked, a little worried that he maybe have gone overboard.

“Great. Just this *hiccup* was me *gasp* favorite suit *wheeze*to wear” Jamie huffed, stomach so full it pressed against his lungs and made it harder to breathe. Jamie grunted ad he pulled down his pants a little bit too, showing a little bit of his extremely soft thighs.

“You want me to... rub it now.. right?” Gabe asked, the whole time he was also thinking about placing his hands on Jamie’s belly. It just seemed to touchable.

Jamie nodded, smacking his belly and leaning back in his chair. Hands on the sides of his belly as he wobbled it for Gabe to touch.

Slowly, Gabe put his sweaty hands on Jamie’s taut belly. He bit his tongue when he sunk his fingers into the slightly taut flesh. Man there was just so much fat. All dough and incredibly jiggly like gelatin. Gabe slowly started to rub Jamison’s gut, getting a relieved groan from Jamie. Who seemed to enjoy all of this.

Gabe continued on, starting to enjoy rubbing Jamison’s belly as Jamie enjoyed it too. Now he pinched, squeezed, and shook Jamie’s belly as well as rub it. This guy was obviously in this situation before. The large belly being an obvious give away.

“ya *huff* *groan* got the job. You’ll make me proud” Jamie grinned before letting out a loud belch. Excited to have his own personal feeder now.

Gabe was excited to, having a stable job that didn’t require much out of him. He could get used to this, especially the belly rubbing part.

—————————

Boy did I enjoy this. Now I crave some gangster chunkrat more than ever. And I want him to be huge, after all, lots of people have to pay off their debt to him. It shows in the belly.


End file.
